


Someone save me

by DarkCherry



Category: Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCherry/pseuds/DarkCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan is basically full of Alpha's and Beta's and as you can guess Omega's are very rare creatures and since Omega's are rare their basically use as toys, used for pleasure, servants, entertainment, and other bad activities and if pisses me the hell off and probably as you can tell my name Is Amane Yuuichirou and I am an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You're so useless why did I have to have such a pathetic kid your just lucky enough that given to what your presented as is the only reason why me and your father decided to keep you alive even though we should just sell your body to other Alpha's to make our company stronger" My mother screams at me as she continues to slap me and kick me in the stomach as I just lay there taking all the pain in and wait till my mother gets tired

*5 minutes later*

My mother finally stopped hitting me and she stares at me "don't worry yuu don't you remember the party I was telling you about with the other companies "she asked me "yes" I replied quietly remembering I answered a question in a way she didn't like and she stomped my stomach until and was coughing up blood and my father joined so I wasn't trying to repeat the same mistake "It's 3 days and sadly me and your father have to bring you along and you'll sit at a table with the other companies children and I must say I envy the other companies children at least they had a alpha or a beta as a child instead of a weak little omega " she said walking away but then turned around and smirked "meet me in basement in 10 minutes got it" she said "yes mother" I reply weakly

I start to get up slowly and make my way to my room trying to get through the pain in my ribs feeling like they were about to break.

When I'm finally inside my room I went into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror my face was swollen and my nose was bloody and when I lifted up my shirt it looked like my ribs broke my whole entire stomach and chest area was bruised black and blue . I clean my face off and change my shirt because the top of it was stained with my blood now I'm just sitting on the floor getting scared since my mother wants me to come to the basement where she abuses me most of the time and where she tries to make me heal faster and stabbing me with needles injecting me with whatever is in those needles or puts ice cold with water and put a ton of ice cubes in it and shoves my face in it . 

"hmm I got 5 more minutes I should start heading down towards the basement now" I say to myself 

*In the basement *

In the basement its really dark but somehow I've managed to see in the dark and I enter a room she always tells me to go to inside of the room is like what you see in a movie where the killer starts to take you apart because with everything in the room being white and big needles next to the chair in the middle of the room. I look at the clock on the wall and see that 10 minutes has passed I look behind me and see my mother there as she pushes me in all the way and close the doors and locks it "sit in the chair yuu "my mother says coldly  


"and take off your shirt" she includes "Yes mother" I say as I take off my shirt and she gives me a disgusted look "YOU SEE IF YOU WERE A ALPHA OR A BETA YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT SO EASILY YOUR JUST A WORTHLESS DEMON TELL ME YUU WHY DO YOU THINK YOU GET HURT SO EASILY" she screams at me "maybe it's because your always hitting me and never getting me a break" after I say that I immediately regret what I had just said "WHAT HOW DARE YOU SUCH A THING I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU HAVE TO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" she says and gets a firm grip on my hair and stabs me with a needle injecting the liquid inside of my chest then she drags me over to the sink then pushes my head into it making me freeze a bit from how cold it was and tried to bring my head above the water to breathe but that only made her keeping my head firmly in her grip as I struggle under her and I feel myself getting weaker from the lack of oxygen then she lifted my head up and dried her hands off at the other side of the room as I fell to my knees coughing "oh ya yuu for tomorrow you'll stay home but after that go to school " she says walking out of the room leaving my there panting on the floor 

I pick myself up carry myself back to my room where water and painkillers were on my dresser and after I take my painkillers I lay in bed thinking if my parents weren't in a famous company would they be nice to me and wonder if anybody would save me from this hellhole I wish somebody would catch what my parents are doing but they know how to hide what they've done easily and I'm to scared to say anything even though when I'm at school I have a hella badass attitude and get into a lot of fights and course I would win an do to all the fights I've been into everyone thought I was an alpha which made me kind of happy cause this just proves how strong I am but at home everything is completely different. I sigh "well tomorrow's a new day" I say drifting off to sleep


	2. And this is why I hate people

Yuu's POV

"mmmm" I really don't want to wake up but today I guess I'm lucky that I'm allowed to stay home I lift up my shirt to see that my chest I a shade of sky blue and go into my bathroom and see that my bruises of my face healed

I look over at my clock its 11:00

*sigh*

"well maybe I'll try to go for a walk" I say quietly to myself to be honest I'm really scared right now especially since my dad's home 

 

***knock knock***

"your parents have asked you to come to the living room immediately" I heard one of the maids say at the other side of the door

"I'll be down in just in 5 minute" I said feeling my heart drop 'I just had to jinx's myself didn't I'

I heard the maid leave I hurry up and brush my teeth, put my hair into place as it usually is fix my clothes and rush down to the living room knowing that my dad is there and how impatient he can be

I'm finally outside of the living room door and take a deep breathe and exhaling lightly finally pushing the doors open and see my father sitting on the black sofa with a cigarette and my mom with a wine glass next to him 

"Yuuichriou take a seat " my father says in a thick voice

I walk towards the sofa across from them and take a seat

"Yuuichriou as you may already know there's gonna be a party with other company and they want the children to come as well and the party we'll stay at the party for 5 hours and you will need to take an extra dose of your medication do I make myself clear" he say

"yes father"

"And also me and your mother will be out for a whole day at a meeting I hope you'll behave yourself while were out that is all" he says

"Father" I say quietly nervous about what his answer might be to my question

"What is it make it fast it's 11:06 and me and your mother need to leave at 12:30"

"I was wondering if today can I can outside" I said looking down fiddling with my fingers waiting for his response

"I don't care and you may leave now " he says truly good thing I don't like him to care about his opinion

After that I got up and walked to my room feeling pretty happy and as soon as I got to my room and closed the door and let out a big sigh for the first time my father didn't scream at me or hit during and conversation it's been awhile I guess today he might be in a good mood today  

"well I guess if I'm going out I should get ready" I mumble to myself I walk over to my closet and looking for something I should wear "hmm..maybe something casual " I pick up a white shirt and a grey hoodie with black pants and black converse

***5 minutes later***

 

I feel refreshed now that I had on comfy clothes on and a relaxing shower I go out to the kitchen and look around to see if my parents are there and since the close is clear I go into the kitchen and make a bowl of coco puffs for breakfast after I finish my cereal I rinse my bowl out and put it in the sink and head out

While I walking down to the main streets I pull out my headphones and connect it to my phone and listen to [Lund broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu0O86y0G6M) since the song is soothing to me and after 3 more minutes of walking I start walking around my favorite street that has candy shops, cosplay shops, music stores, a plush toy shop, and a mall 10 blocks away to me this street is a omega wonderland and since I'm kind of like a regular customer and they offer me a lot of discounts

Going into the candy shop seeing all of the candy makes it feel like heaven in here picking the a jumbo bag of jelly beans, pocky, lollipops , and liquorish trying not to pickup anything else trying to keep my weight under control and head towards the register "wow yuu you were here 5 days ago and your still getting more candy I must say I'm very impressed" The beta lady at the register says

"sorry I just cant help myself after this shop has the best candy how can I possibly stay away "I say laughing a bit

"well I'm glad you like it here and all your items are on the house yuu" she says smiling sweetly grabbing a bag and putting all my sweets in it and handing it to me

"Really thanks" I say running to the door to exit "Bye yuu have a nice day" she says

"have a nice day too" I say walking out the do

Hmmm what store should I go to next... I'm gonna go to the plush toy shop and then I'll go to the mall to eat

Walking and looking around making sure nobody see's me go into a place like this in the store makes me feel like I'm dreaming everything in here is so cute and I'm also happy no one knows I come in here walking around I find this cute teddy bear that's from the anime dangaranpa 'I'm not leaving the store without this' I think to myself picking up the teddy bear and purchase it and put it into the bag with my candy 

when I exit the shop I always make sure to run 2 blocks away from it "well I guess I should head towards the mall I'm getting kind of hungry" I say to myself pulling out my phone and see that the time is 1:04 ''wow how come every time I'm having fun or enjoying myself time passes by quicker'' I say to myself

 

***In front of the mall***

 

 I see 8 girls surrounding someone and the person the girls where surrounding comes out and my green eyes meets with blue eyes and I don't know why but I feel like my day has been ruined realizing who it is its that popular blonde pretty boy Alpha named Shindo Mikaela everyone seems to love and always has a crowd for no reason that's always screaming.. CRAP I do remember hearing that his birthday was coming up I guess its his birthday today

I just turn my gaze from him and to the entrance of the mall but for some reason in the corner of my eye I can still see him staring at me 'Well I was right my day really is ruined ' I say walking into the mall and head towards the food court and go to the chick-fil-A and order chicken nuggets, fries, sprite, and honey mustard and sit down at a table that's against the wall since not that much people are there and I can listen to music in peace I pull out my phone to get my music ready but then all of a sudden I feel someone watching me so I look up and directly 2 table across from me I see that boy Mikaela again but when I look at him he just looks at his phone but he can't fool me like that because of my problems at home my senses have become more sharp I just decide to him ignore him but then a lot of girls surround him and start squealing again I have to admit I'm actually glad for the fangirls to be here they can block me from his gaze and I hope its gonna stay this way until I finish eating I just put my headphones in and listen to my music while eating and humming at the taste of the chicken nuggets and honey mustard

***6 minutes later***

 

I finished my food and I put my trash into the trash can and exit the mall heading to the park that's not to far from the mall maybe like 3 minutes away and the park is a place I always feel at peace at it helps me clear my mind and I play by myself sometimes by climbing the trees and walking in the woods and by the time I'm done thinking I'm already at the park and I go to my favorite tree and lay under with my hands under my head enjoying the soothing way the breeze sounds but then that same feeling is here again I look up and see Mikaela standing at the entrance staring a me 'How did he find me and again and why is he staring at me again' I think to myself 'did my medication not work so he can track me by smelling me .. wait no then other Alpha's would have came to maybe he's just being weird but just to be safe I guess I should go home even though I don't want to but the good part and it I guess ill be that my parents would be home '' I stay to myself grabbing my bag running into the woods so my walk would be shorter to get home and ditch the blonde Alpha

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story an please leave comments LOVE YOU


End file.
